Weep and Don't Blink
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: <html><head></head>Alice Kingston is just an average college freshmen trying to save the Quad bunnies from starvation when the Doctor makes a surprise visit at ISU. What she doesn't realize is the oldest creatures in the universe are waiting in the shadows ready to 'nicely kill' her. The angels want the box and will kill anyone that gets in their way so why is Alice even trying to help the Doctor?</html>


_Chapter 1_

_Alice Kingston  
><em>

_(This is the tenth doctor)_

The Doctor had finally made it to his destination. It was a pretty bumpy ride what with the time weather and all but he sensed something was rather odd when he opened the door of his blue police box, The TARDIS. Standing there was a young woman with a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _in her hand and a Legend of Zelda backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked at his blue police box and pulled the lollypop from her mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked. The Doctor scanned her and realized she wasn't British. Her boots were suede black, skinny dark blue jeans and a black peacock coat with a sapphire blue color beanie on her head to match her long auburn hair.

"The Doctor, and yours?" The Doctor replied. She licked her lollypop and tossed it onto the grass where a large black crow swooped down and snatched the sucker.

"The birds here do that a lot. Never walk around the quad with bread, the bunnies will attack you too," She replied and took out a container filled with pieces of toasted bread. She grabbed a handful and tossed them near a small gathering of rabbits. "If you feed them, they become your friends then you won't be so lonely when walking to class. They'll walk with you."

"Didn't your parents teach you to not feed strange animals?" The Doctor asked. The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"My name is Alice Kingston. I wasn't named after the bimbo who fell down the rabbit hole or Alice Cooper," Alice replied.

"What?" The Doctor replied. Alice rolled her eyes and turned her back on him as she continued to walk towards a building that looked like a old castle. The hesitated then quickly locked his TARDIS and stuffed his key into his pocket.

"So… are you just the Doctor or do people just call you that and it stuck to you?" Alice asked him when she noticed that he was following her.

"Where am I?" The Doctor ignored her question. He tapped on the trees near him and kicked the snowy ground up.

"Illinois State University," Alice replied. She flipped her backpack around and grabbed a bag full of crackers with peanut butter smothered in between two crackers to make a sandwich. She pulled one out and tossed it to the squirrels that stood guard of an old oak tree. The Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around. He wasn't supposed to be here, or was he? He was planning on taking a galactic cruise for the weekend and instead he's here with a nutty college student feeding the animals in America. He heard the music coming from Alice's earbuds. Was that Justin Timberlake? "So Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Not sure…" The Doctor replied and he looked behind a tree to see a group of bunnies. "Has anything strange here happened lately?"

"Well… people are dropping out like flies. One moment they're here, the next their gone," Alice replied. The Doctor looked at her and his eyebrow rose.

"That is pretty strange…"

"It's college, what do you expect? People drop out all the time because they either hate it here or are too damn lazy to pick up the textbook and study."

"Hey, what's up with your police box thingy?" Alice asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," The Doctor replied as he pulled out his screwdriver and started investigating the art work in the Quad.

"Is that supposed to be some sex joke or something?" Alice asked him. The Doctor turned to look at her and she crossed her arms. "You don't look like a college student… either that means A, you're a pervert teacher or B, you're just a pervert in general."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"You just made a sex joke!"

"That is not a sex joke, that is a statement about my TARDIS."

"Oh so now you name your private parts. Lovely, I have an ex that does that too." The Doctor turned around and tucked his screwdriver into his jacket.

"You're a strange girl aren't you?"

"I'm a psych major for criminal behavior. I know how you people think," She replied.

"How old are you?"

"18."

The Doctor sighed and walked back to the TARDIS. "I've wasted enough of my time here."

"Well since you're investigating strange mysteries maybe you can look into the misplacing of the church's angels," Alice replied. The Doctor froze. Alice bumped into him and almost fell.

"Angels?" He turned around and grabbed Alice's shoulders. "Do they look like they're weeping?"

"Yeah… the church says they're weeping because of the choices we're making here… someone keeps moving them around the entire university."

"How many are there?"

"Four I think…"

"How many people have vanished?"

"Wow… um… At least ten or fifteen. Two girls from my floor are gone," Alice said. The Doctor grabbed her hand and rushed her back to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and shoved her inside. He looked around before heading inside and locking the door behind him. Alice dropped her backpack, her eyes growing larger as she took in the place.

"It's-"

"Bigger on the inside yes, we already established this. Now, I need you tell me where you saw them last," The Doctor said as Alice walked around the TARDIS. The Doctor started pressing random buttons and Alice looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked him.

"Trying to find the bloody things, but they move quickly unless someone spots them," The Doctor replied.

"Wow… you're taking this investigation seriously… the church won't even bother looking for them."

"Its not thieves that are moving the angels."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked him.

"I mean the angels are moving themselves. They're called weeping angels. They're as old as the universe or very nearly but no one really knows where they come from. They look like they're weeping because they can't look at each other. They're the fastest creatures in the universe and the only way you can halt them is to look at them. They turn to stone the moment you spot them. You can't kill them, or at least I haven't found a way to just yet. They're the only enemy to kill you nicely."

"What? Are you telling me those things are killing my friends?" Alice shouted.

"They're not really killing them. They're sending them back in time. Your friends are now either dead or dying at this point of old age. The angels feed off their life years if they still lived in the present. Your friends have lived long and happy lives, just in the past," The Doctor explained.

"So what these things feed off my friends' life now?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much? Since there are four of them we can trap them by getting them in a circle. I just have to find them first! AH HA!" The Doctor shouted. Alice grabbed onto the railing as the TARDIS leaped forward. The Doctor unlocked the door and Alice saw that they were standing in front of Milner library.

"Are they in there?" Alice asked him. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need them to come outside…" He checked his watch and looked up. "The sun will start to set in a few hours. Is there any places to eat around here?" The Doctor asked her. Alice's jaw dropped.

"YOU WANT TO EAT WHEN THEY'RE KILLERS IN THE LIBRARY?" Alice screamed.

"Well we can't bring the TARDIS into the library, that'll just look damn silly," The Doctor replied.

"But… they're probably having a feast in there…" Alice said.

"Oh not at all. They're hiding. They know I'm here."

"What are you some kind of threat to them?"

"Oh I've dealt with plenty of weeping angels before," The Doctor replied and he stepped back into the police box. "Since Chicago is nearby how about some deep dish pizza?" Alice looked back at the library and walked back into the TARDIS. From the sixth floor something was watching them. A creature with a stone body and eyes blank but filled with death. His brothers stood next to them, their eyes filled with fear as their wings wrapped around them for protection. The Doctor had found them at last. What they had was advantage. The Doctor had found a new friend. She was the key to getting the TARDIS and ending the Doctor's regime once and for all… The lights flashed from the wind outside and the angels were gone in a blink of the eye.


End file.
